1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to database and information management systems (IMS), more particularly, to encapsulating data and a data management interface into an intelligent cross-platform document.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of modern distributed utility systems in which even water and sewer systems are now being upgraded with modern feedback and control systems, while maintenance work is often subcontracted to distributed vendors, and police and fire fighters often have a need to know where vital system are located, the needs exists for an information system capable of delivering to emergency personnel and sub-contracted maintenance workers inform about various utilities including, but not limited to, data and voice communication, power and gas and water and sewer line information in real time and on a need to know basis. Furthermore, while initial access to such information may be provided via a communication link, it is recognized that use of such information may occur in locations such as underground tunnels or in remote locations where communication links cannot be maintained. Thus, the need exists for providing such information to workers even when communication links are not available.